One By One
by CreepyStalkerFangirl
Summary: The Host Club can't flirt with random girls forever. Sooner or later they'll have to grow up and find someone to settle down with. When girls start showing up in their lives like a whirwind, what's a host to do? Each new chapter is a different story with a different host. All hosts/OCs. I don't own Ouran or any of it's characters. DISCONTINUED.
1. I Think I Love You

**Wow these stories are hella old but I honestly don't care enough to edit so here have some early anime fan stage fics.**

**Summary: Mori's always been quiet, right? Well when Hotaru shows up, you start to hear him speak more often! She's someone he can open up to, and vise versa. How long until Mori realizes that maybe his feelings are stronger than he thought?**

"Takashi, I hear there's a new girl at the academy." Hunny said.

Mori shrugged nonchalantly. He didn't see why Hunny had brought it up, there were new students showing up all the time. He looked out the window, observing everyone outside. He liked watching people. Not in a stalker-is way, just to observe the world around him.

When he heard a protest that was slightly muffled due to the pane of glass in the way, he looked over to where two girls were dragging someone to the fountain. It was the new girl, Mori presumed. She had black curly hair that went to her mid-back. She wore a white dress shirt with a familiar lilac blazer that was altered to fit her hourglass figure and black skinny jeans. She had black heels on that looked like character shoe knockoffs.

She was making loud protests. "Let me go, God dammit!" She screamed.

"No can do, sweetheart."

"Let's teach this cross dresser a lesson."

"No!"

And with that she was thrown in the fountain. As quickly as she was thrown in she jumped out, wringing out her hair then walking away with a confident stride as if nothing happened.

Haruhi stopped to make sure she was okay, then after awhile they came to the club room.

"Haruhi, what are you doing here on your day off?" Tamaki asked.

Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kyoya started talking urgently then brought the girl over. Kyoya announced that the club was closing early and brought the rest of the club into the conversation.

Turns out the girl, Hotaru Hari, had been able to tell Haruhi was a girl and had just heard about the fact no one was supposed to know about it.

"Who are all of you anyway?" Hotaru asked, completely off topic.

"Oh, forgive us for being so rude, princess!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I am Tamaki Suoh. This is Kyoya Ooturi, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitskuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and you've met Haruhi Fujioka."

"So, why is Haruhi being a girl such a big secret?"

Kyoya cleared his throat. "well, you see, Haruhi broke a renaissance vase during her first visit here. She's paying off a debt of eight million yen, and she is doing it by hosting for us."

"I see..." Hotaru said after a few moments of silence. "Haruhi got dragged into this because of a simple mistake? I mean she was trying to get away and Tamaki wouldn't leave her alone so can you really blame her?"

"Miss Hotaru," Kyoya interrupted, his glasses glinting as he looked up from his black book.

"Yes?" Hotaru replied innocently, as if she didn't know Kyoya interrupted just for the sake of keeping Haruhi in the club. Hey, she brought good money.

"That vase was eight million yen." Kyoya thought up quickly. "And someone has to pay it back."

"But you're all filthy rich, you could pay it off easily."

"Miss Hotaru, how long were you planning on staying? I might have to charge you the visitors fee if you stay much longer.

Hotaru turned to leave.

"And miss Hotaru, do not repeat this to anyone. I have people working for my family who can make sure you pay the consequences." Kyoya stated.

Hotaru glared daggers at Kyoya "you're a heartless bastard, you know that?"

"Yes, he knows." Haruhi answered.

She walked to the door then stopped, "and don't worry, my lips are sealed." She said on her way out.

_She is someone I'd like to get to know a little better_. Mori thought. _She's can argue with kyoya withou being frightened of him._

Hotaru walked through the now empty halls, her black high heels clicking on the smooth pink tile floor.

_Hey, isn't that the door to music room three?_ Hotaru thought, leaning against the door and letting out a sigh. _Great, I'm lost in this gigantic school_.

The door next to Hotaru opened and she looked to see Mori with Hunny on his shoulders.

"Hi Hotaru-Chan! You lost?" Hunny asked.

"I'm afraid so." Hotaru replied with a slight smile.

"Well we can show you the way out! Right, Mori?"

Mori nodded once, his eyes trained calmly on Hotaru. She smiled at him, sensing a friendly aura behind his expressionless features.

Hotaru followed Mori to the front of the school, which was in the opposite way she had been going. "Thank you, I'd have been wandering the halls until dawn if not for you."

"No problem! You should visit me at the club sometime Hotaru-Chan!"

Hotaru smiled at hunny's innocence. "When I find time, I will."

"Great! See you then!"

"Bye Hunny. See you later, Mori."

Mori surpressed his surprise he'd been addressed. Usually people only talked to Hunny. "Yeah."

Hotaru went home and did her homework, which wasn't much trouble me except for math, which she had always struggled in. afterward she she practiced her beloved piano, dragging out her required thirty minutes to an hour and a half until one of the maids came to escort her to dinner. Her parents excitedly asked her how her first day at Ouran was. She said it was uneventful, save the fountain incident.

"Don't let anyone bully you, Hotaru. there isn't another school as prestigious as ouran near here and my little girl deserves the best." Her father commented upon hearing this.

"Father!" Hotaru groaned, "I'm almost eighteen!"

Hotaru' s father let out a laugh. Suddenly his eyes darkened "Listen, I'm sorry Hotaru, but I'm needed on another business trip." he said cautiously.

Hotaru jumped up from her seat. "But you said you would be here more! that's why we moved from England!" She exclaimed.

"Hotaru, this is hard for all of us. I'll only be a few days, and I shouldn't have any more for a month at least. Besides, we have roots here. You were born here."

"But I lived my life in England. Did we leave for nothing?" Hotaru demanded.

"Of course not, honey." her mother tried to soothe her.

"No, I don't want to hear it. If you'll excuse me, I'm finished." Hotaru said flatly, then swiftly walked out of the dining room.

"She'll come around, dear." Hotaru's mother said to her husband. "She always does."

"It was hard for her to leave her school, her friends, and now she thinks we did it for nothing." Suddenly Hotaru's father found his teacup extremely fascinating.

Hotaru sighed, leaning against the wall in her room. She knew her father would still need to go on occasional trips, but they had just moved. Couldn't he at least wait until there wasn't a box in sight? She wanted more time with her father, since he'd been away for so long and now he was leaving her and her mother again.

Hotaru knew what would help her forget. She went into the living room where the grand piano sat. She started pressing the ivory keys swiftly and surely, and all of her worries disappeared.

Hotaru sat at her desk in the corner of the room the next day, staring out the window, remembering what her father had said before she left. Make some friends, don't let your light go out, little firefly.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed. She had walked out after that, not saying a word. She wasn't speaking to her parents. She was still mad at them. Hotaru didn't feel like making friends today. She missed her friends from England. They happened to be Japanese, too. Mitsukai and Sayuri.

Hotaru remembered the time her friend, the shy Mitsukai, had almost fainted when she had the highest score on the final exams. And Sayuri's antics. Smiling at the memories, she wondered how her friends would do at Ouran. Mitsukai would probably take over the desk Hotaru was sitting at now, right in the corner. Sayuri would love to meet Hunny, they were so much alike in their childish innocence.

Hotaru sighed as the last bell rang. She didn't know what she wanted to do, she didn't want to go home. She remembered she told Hunny she'd visit him at the club and shrugged. Mori would probably be there too.

Wait, where did that come from? She shook her head and made her way around the school, finally coming to the club room. She requested Hunny.

"Hi Hota-chan!" Hunny greeted when Hotaru sat on the couch next to Mori.

"Hello." Hotaru replied, nodding her head with a smile.

Hunny had more obsessed squealing fangirls to entertain, but Hotaru didn't mind that she didn't get any attention. Anything to avoid going home. Her brows furrowed at the thought.

"You okay?" She heard a deep voice from beside her. Hotaru looked at Mori in surprise. He smiled in rare amusement. "Hey, just because I don't talk much doesn't mean I'm not a good listener."

Hotaru let out a small laugh "Sorry, too many prying ears." Not that it was a huge secret, she just didn't want to talk about it. Mori shrugged, turning to Hunny to stop him from eating a slice of cake whole.

While wrestling Hunny, he cast a swift glance at Hotaru. He really did want to know what was wrong, which was unlike him. Why should he want to pry so much with someone he had only known since yesterday?

Hotaru had occupied herself with watching the people around her in amusement, just like Mori liked to do. One of her legs was crossed over the other, her chin resting in her hand which was propped up by her elbow on her knee. She looked fairly relaxed, but her foot moved in little circles in the air which gave Mori the clue that she was restless, also.

When Kyoya called that the host club was closed, Hotaru sighed and got up from her perch beside Mori, reluctantly going outside to the car that waited for her.

When Hotaru returned home, her father had left on his business trip. And being the slightly bipolar girl she was, she missed him even though she knew she wouldn't speak to him if he were here.

Mori watched Hotaru before class started. She was looking out the window, a ghost of a smile played on her lips. Mori guessed she was zoned out in good memories.

Hotaru didn't show up for the host club that day. Mori wondered if she was okay.

"Takashi, you seem distracted." Hunny pointed out. Mori padded a napkin on Mitskuni' s face, soaking up some spilled tea "only a little." Mori replied.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing important." Mori replied, shoving a plate with a large slice of cake onto it in Mitskuni's direction to stop his questions.

_Maybe I should have gone to the club today..._ Hotaru thought, an image of Mori popping up in her head. After struggling to push it away she sighed and gave up, a slight blush on her cheeks. She buried her face in one of her decorative pillows and groaned. Hormones were so complicated.

"Hotaru, honey, is your homework done?" Hotaru's mother asked, peeking into her room. Hotaru nodded into her fluffy purple pillow. "piano?" Hotaru nodded again. "I sense something's bothering you."

"How could you tell?" Hotaru asked.

"just a feeling." Her mother laughed and sat on the edge of the bed "What's up?"

"there's this guy..." Hotaru mumbled into her pillow as inaudibly as she could, but being her mom, Hotaru's mother heard loud and clear.

"Awww!" Her mom squealed like a teenager, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Mom, this is embarrassing." Hotaru muttered "And I've only known him for three days."

"Well is there something he did to make you feel different? Special?" Her mom asked, letting go of her.

"He's known for being quiet and he asked what was bothering me yesterday."

"About your father?" Hotaru nodded.

"I didn't tell him, there were too many people around, but all the same..." Hotaru trailed.

"Hotaru, it's not a secret. People can know about your father's business trips."

"I didn't want to talk about it."

"Just be yourself and wait to see what happens."

Hotaru nodded again and resumed her face to pillow burying.

The next day Mori found Hotaru perched at her usual seat by the window. He considered asking if she was going to the club today, but decided against it. He noticed her perfect brows furrow. Something was obviously still bothering her.

"Ah, Hotaru, you're back. who would you like to spend your afternoon with?" Mori heard Kyoya say. He looked up and saw Hotaru casually leaning in the doorway.

There was a pause before she said "Takashi Morinozuka."

Mori's eyes widened slightly in surprise. No one requested him.

"Very well," Kyoya broke Mori's train of thoughts. "He's over there." Kyoya continued, pointing his pen in Mori's direction before writing in his black book.

Hotaru sat beside Mori, crossing one leg over the other. "Hello Hotaru." Mori said, attempting to make conversation, which was rare for him.

"Hello Mori." Hotaru replied with a smile.

"Are you still bothered about whatever it was you wouldn't tell me about?"

"A little. I still won't tell you here though." Hotaru replied.

"Hmmm..." Mori thought. "Would you tell me if I took you out for coffee after I'm done here?"

"Sure. Uh, Mori..." Hotaru pointed to something behind Mori and he turned to see a Hunny had tipped over his cup of tea without noticing. Acting quickly, Mori grabbed a napkin and cleaned it up as Mitskuni continued greedily stuffing his face with cake.

"Sorry, I would have gotten that but I was too far away." Hotaru said.

"Please, you're our guest, don't worry about things like that." Mori smiled.

After about an hour of chatting with Mori, Kyoya announced that the host club was closed.

Hotaru grabbed her bag from the floor, slinging it onto her shoulder.

"Still up for coffee?" Mori asked. Hotaru nodded, rummaging through her bag and pulling out her cell phone to tell her family's chauffeur when and where to pick her up.

At the small cafe, both Mori and Hotaru ordered decaf, deciding they didn't want to be hyped up on caffeine. Hotaru reached into her bag to grab her wallet, but Mori stopped her.

"I got it." he said, pulling out enough money to pay for both of them.

"No Mori, I don't want to be too much trouble." Hotaru protested.

"It's no trouble at all." Mori insisted, handing the cashier the bills before Hotaru could argue. "Keep the change." He said to the cashier, then led Hotaru to a table by the window.

"So, do you plan on telling me what's been bothering you?" Mori asked.

Hotaru sipped on her coffee thoughtfully. "It really isn't as big a deal as I'm making it. My dad is on a business trip."

"Not exactly seeing the problem."

"Exactly. I just didn't really want to talk about it. Besides, by waiting this long I got coffee!"

Mori chuckled "Come on, you seem like a rational girl, why is it bothering you?" he asked.

Hotaru smiled and decided to take that as a compliment. "He's always on business trips. My parents told me we moved back to Japan so he wouldn't have to go on as many, since the majority of them are here. But of course as soon as we get here he's off again. It makes me think we left the place where I grew up for nothing." She ranted.

There was a pause. "I'm sure your father loves you and wishes he could be there, and that the trips will mellow out in time." Mori said, breaking the silence.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but why do you care about what's bothering me?" Hotaru asked.

"I find you... fascinating." Mori replied. "Okay, that sounded weird."

Hotaru laughed, the sound like music in Mori's ears. "Don't worry, we all have those moments." She said.

Mori smiled at Hotaru's understanding. She wasn't like the other girls at Ouran. Sure, she was wealthy, who at Ouran wasn't unless they were on a scholarship? But she saw things differently. She was more normal, any other girl he knew would smile uncomfortably and make a fast 'escape'.

Mori and Hotaru continued chatting for awhile. After about an hour and a half, Hotaru looked out the window at a waiting limousine. She sighed, "That's my ride."

"So Hotaru," Mori started as he walked with her outside "When's our next date?" He smiled when a light shade of pink dusted her cheeks, but she quickly recovered.

"Seriously?" She asked. Mori nodded. "Well in that case, whenever you like." Hotaru continued with a smile. "See you later, Mori."

Hotaru spent the ride home in a dreamlike state.

"Where were you this afternoon?" Hotaru's mother asked as Hotaru was going to her room.

"On a date with Mori." Hotaru replied.

"Is that the one you were talking about yesterday?" Hotaru's mother asked excitedly. Hotaru nodded and retreated to her room before her mom could pounce.

Somehow Hotaru managed to finish her homework before dinner and practiced her piano for an hour afterwards.

The next day, Hotaru was sitting at her desk by the window when she saw Mori walk over. "Hi Mori." She greeted.

"Hi." Was all he said. He was back to being quiet, but Hotaru didn't mind.

Mori stretched to look at the book on the corner of her desk. "Les Misérables?"

Hotaru nodded. "I'm about to give up on it, it's so hard to understand."

"I hear the movie makes you want to read the book more and helps you understand it better." Mori commented.

"You mean the new one?" Hotaru asked. Mori nodded."I've been dying to see that movie! I was going to go with Sayuri and Mitsukai before we moved, but it never happened." She laughed.

Mori smiled "Are you free Saturday? My mother bought a copy a few weeks ago." he asked.

"Isn't it in English?" She asked.

Mori chuckled. "Yes. English is my second language. Saturday?"

"Sure."

"Class!" Sensei shouted as he walked into the room, "Take your seats!"

Later that day, after school was over, Mori caught up with Hotaru in the hallway. It wasn't that hard, he was several inches taller and her confident stride was at an easygoing pace.

"Are you coming to the club today?" He asked.

Hotaru shook her head, and Mori very skillfully hid his disappointment. "I'm going to one of my mom's charity events today." She explained. "Have you figured out a time for Saturday?"

Mori shook his head "I'll call you later and we can work it out." He said, then disappeared into the club room before Hotaru could remind him he didn't know her number. She shrugged. _I'll just talk to him tomorrow._ She thought, spacing out on the fact that tomorrow was Saturday.

The next four hours for Hotaru were torture, she was bored out of her mind. She always was during her mom's charities. But Hotaru wanted to show support for her mother, so she went reminding herself to grin and bear it.

While practicing piano, Hotaru got a call. She stared at the unfamiliar number quizzically.

"Hello?" She answered, ceasing to play Für Elise.

"It's Mori."

"Oh, hi Mori." Hotaru wedged the phone between her ear and her shoulder, beginning to play softly from where she left off. "How'd you get my number?"

"Kyoya knows everything, remember?" Mori joked. Hotaru giggled softly. "Are you listening to Für Elise?" Mori asked.

Hotaru stopped playing. "No, I'm playing it. Sorry, I know it's rude, I should be paying attention to the conversation."

"I didn't know you played the piano."

"I love it. I've been playing for as long as I can remember."

"I'd love to hear you play sometime. Anyway, Saturday. What time?"

"Does noon work for you?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure."

Hotaru and Mori exchanged a few more words then hung up. Hotaru finished practicing then went up to her room to read.

While struggling with Les Misérables, Hotaru's phone let out a windchime noise, indicating she had a text message. It was from Sayuri.

_Hotaru! I miss you! Mitsukai is with me, she says she misses you too_!

Hotaru smiled, typing out a reply.

_I miss you too! School can get so boring without you two!_

_How's your new school?_

_Pink._

_Weird. Are there any cute boys?_

Hotaru laughed. Of course that was one of Sayuri's first questions.

_Tons. There's a host club, if that helps elaborate._

_Your school's weird. And stop using big words like elaborate, I don't like it when I have to ask Mitsukai what the heck words mean_.

Hotaru sighed. Needless to say, Sayuri wasn't the best when it came to grammar.

_It's not a big word, Sayuri._

_Whatever. Anyway, BOYS! Anyone caught your eye yet?_

_Yes, actually. And I happen to have a date with him tomorrow._

_Oooh who's the lucky guy?_

_Not telling._

_Why?_

_Cause I knew it would bug you._

_pleeeeaaase?_

_no._

_pleasepleaseplease!_

_Mori._

_First name too._

_Takashi._

_Nice. Well gotta run! Talk to you later_!

Hotaru sighed. Why was it that every time she talked to Sayuri, she felt like she needed a nap? Looking at the clock, she realized why. It was almost eleven.

On Saturday morning, Hotaru dressed in a grey sweater, black skinny jeans, and black knee high boots. She brushed out her naturally perfect ringlets and put on black mascara, charcoal eyeshadow, and maroon tinted chapstick.

"Hotaru! Mori's here!" Hotaru's mother called around noon. Hotaru made her way down the stairs and into the foyer, where Mori stood by the door. He wore a black sweater with a black leather jacket, dark blue denim wash jeans, and black leather shoes.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Hotaru nodded.

"Have fun!" Hotaru's mother called from the doorway. Hotaru tipped her head back in exasperation.

"Your mother seems nice." Mori commented as he started the car.

"Glad you think so because to me she's a bit of an embarrassment." Hotaru replied.

Mori smirked, deciding to change the subject. "I hear Les Misérables is a tear-jerker."

"I don't usually cry to movies, but anything could happen."

After a short five minute drive Hotaru and Mori stepped out of the car and into the chilly November day.

Mori's house was bigger on the inside than on the outside, it seemed. _Is he a timelord? _She joked to herself. _That would be so cool! We could travel and have adventures through time and space! _She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Mori asked, giving her a strange look.

"Nothing." She said.

Mori shook his head and led her into a living room with a couch, loveseat, and flat screen TV. She sat while Mori put the disc in.

Naturally, there were a few scenes that would make Hotaru tear up, but she would blink and they'd be gone. But the last two minutes had her shedding a few silent tears. The finale song and the execution of the scene were moving.

Hotaru looked over at Mori and of course, he was as stoic as ever.

The credits came on, and Mori asked if she wanted to hang out a little longer or go home.

"I should probably go home, it's getting late. But thank you for the offer." She smiled.

Mori held the door open for Hotaru and she stepped outside, shivering in the cold air. This did not go unnoticed by Mori. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around Hotaru's shoulders, causing her to blush. "Mori, I'm fine." She said, beginning to shrug the jacket off.

Mori shook his head. "The heater in the car doesn't work very well, keep it."

"So what happened to not crying to movies?" Mori teased.

"I also said anything could happen." She said, looking out the window to hide her embarrassment.

Mori shrugged and opened the passenger door for her.

"Would you like to stay at my place awhile? I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind." Hotaru asked as he drove.

Mori nodded. "I did say I wanted to hear you play the piano."

So ten minutes later, Hotaru was playing greensleaves while Mori sat on a couch nearby.

"You're very good." Mori commented when she finished.

"I should hope so, it's my passion." Hotaru replied. "Back in England, I would play Ashokan Farewell and Sayuri liked to sing along to it." She continued, playing out the first verse of Ashokan.

"It sounds like you and your friends were close."

"Sayuri and Mitsukai are like sisters to me."

Mori smiled at how happy Hotaru looked while talking about her friends.

On Monday, Hotaru walked to the host club after school and requested Mori. He smiled as Hotaru took a seat next to him. "Isn't your father coming back today?"

Hotaru nodded "He won't be in until later, so I have time to spare."

So the afternoon was spent with Hotaru chatting with Mori and Mori cleaning up the occasional mess Hunny would make while Hunny kept his fangirls entertained. When the host club closed Hotaru went to meet her father at the airport. The hosts were holding their usual meeting.

"It seems you have a regular guest, Mori." Kyoya commented as he calculated the profits.

"Really? Who?" Tamaki asked.

"Blind." Haruhi muttered "You're blind."

Tamaki was about to whine about how Haruhi was so mean to her daddy but Kyoya answered his question. "Hotaru."

"Awww, has our quiet Mori found love?" Tamaki squealed like a fanboy and started hugging Mori. He easily pried Tamaki off.

"Well he did get Hotaru's number from me on Friday." Kyoya commented.

"For what?" Kaoru asked. "Date plans?" Hikaru finished.

Mori nodded only to have another question dropped on him like a bomb. He rolled his eyes.

"Guys, leave him alone. Just because he's quiet doesn't mean he's not just as normal as the rest of us." Haruhi stepped in. Mori shot an appreciative glance her way.

Hotaru rode in the back of her parent's car while her father drove and her mother sat in the passenger seat.

"How have you been these past few days, Hotaru?" Her father asked, looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"She's had two dates with-"

"MOM!"

"Okay, who is it?" Her father asked.

Hotaru paused. "Uhhh... Takashi Morinozuka."

"I know his family. Good people."

"You know everyone's family dad." Hotaru said, secretly relieved her father approved.

"So are you two an item?" Hotaru's mother asked "I haven't heard anything about him since you played the piano for him on Saturday."

Hotaru blushed, sinking down into her seat. "No, mom." _One day_, she hoped.

"Haruhi," Mori muttered as everyone started to file out. Haruhi turned to face Mori.

"What's up Senpai?"

"It's about Hotaru."

A small smile formed on Haruhi's lips. "What about her?"

"We're not exactly a couple, but maybe... I want to be..."

"Well you have been on a date right?"

"Two, actually."

"I'd wait and get to know her a little better, and after that you shouldn't have any problems with asking her to be your girlfriend."

Usually Haruhi's advice wasn't very reliable, but Mori would have to trust her with this one. "Thanks Haruhi."

"I'm really glad you've found someone to open up to, Senpai." Haruhi said, tilting her head and smiling. Mori smiled and ruffled Haruhi's hair before walking out.

Hotaru walked into the club room on Tuesday and took a seat beside Mori as per usual and slid a plate with foil covering it toward Hunny. "I brought you some of my mom's cream cheese poundcake, Hunny." She said.

"Thanks Hotaru!" Hunny said with appreciation as he dug into the slice of cake. Mori smiled as he watched Hunny shovel cake into his mouth.

"Thanks for bringing that for him, Hotaru." Mori said. "Did you do anything with your dad last night?"

Hotaru nodded "He took us out for sushi, and afterwards my mom made poundcake, as you can see." She gestured towards Hunny who was almost done with the cake. "So, do I get to plan the next date?" She asked, slightly worried he wouldn't want to go on another date.

"Why not," Mori said with a shrug and a smirk.

"Does dinner at my house on Friday sound good?"

"Sure."

"My parents will be joining us..."

"That's fine."

"Mom, have you noticed how talkative Mori is with Hotaru?" Tamaki asked Kyoya.

"You should really get your eyes checked, _dad_." Kyoya replied. "Perhaps daughter dearest was right, you might be blind."

Even Haruhi had found this funny.

"I don't get it, is he tired around her or something?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya whacked Tamaki lightly upside the head. "He obviously likes her, stupid."

"Oh." Tamaki still looked a bit confused.

_He's hopeless_. Kyoya decided.

"Mom," Hotaru called into the kitchen where her mother was most likely helping the chef.

"Yes, dear?"

"Mori's coming over for dinner on Friday."

Hotaru heard a gasp from the kitchen. "Does this mean-"

"No mom, and please save me the embarrassment of you asking him that on Friday."

Her mom laughed and agreed. Hotaru had to have the same exchange with her father.

On Wednesday, Hotaru saw first hand one of the twins' pranks. They had put orange hair dye into Tamaki' shampoo.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! I am going to kill you for this!" Tamaki shouted as he chased the twins around the room.

No wonder this club gets so much business. Hotaru thought in amusement.

"Tamaki! Just bleach your hair out!" Hotaru called.

"Are you crazy? My hair is blonde, not white!"

"So bleach it then dye it to its natural color." Hotaru replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hotaru, you're ruining our fun!" The twins complained.

Hotaru put her hands up in a defensive gesture "Just trying to help Tamaki out." She said before turning back to Mori.

On Thursday, Hotaru discovered Tamaki had done exactly what she suggested and it looked as if nothing had even happened.

At home, Hotaru was practicing her piano when she got a call from Sayuri.

"Hello?" She spoke into the microphone.

"I completely forgot to ask how your date went almost a week ago!" Sayuri sounded panicked.

"You're so forgetful. It went great."

"Great how?"

"Just... Great, you know?" It was more of a question.

"Okay... I was hoping to see with this survey in that one magazine..."

Hotaru sighed "Sayuri, you have got to stop reading those magazines. Pick up a real book, like To Kill a Mockingbird or something."

"You know I don't read. Mitsukai wants to say hi."

"Okay." Hotaru heard the phone being handed off to Mitsukai.

"Hey, Hotaru." Mitsukai's soft voice was barely audible.

"Still as quiet as ever, I see. Mitsukai, it's me!"

"I know but it's weird just hearing your voice instead of actually talking to you."

"Yeah, I miss you guys. Stop having a bunch of fun without me."

"We miss you too Hotaru."

"Well I should probably go, I can hear Sayuri screaming in the background."

"Oh crap! Yeah, talk to you later Hotaru." Mitsukai hung up, probably to stop Sayuri from breaking something.

Hotaru sighed, resting her chin on her hands. A wave of homesickness washed over her. She missed her old school, her friends. _But_, that tiny voice in the back of her head said_, if you hadn't moved you wouldn't have met Mori_.

_I know. Without him, I'd be so alone._

On Friday after school, Hotaru helped the chef and her mother get ready for dinner. The dining room table was set and a few platters were placed on it.

"Hotaru, go change out of your uniform!" Hotaru looked down and realized she still wore her blazer.

"Right." Hotaru went upstairs and changed into a purple blouse and white skinny jeans. When she went downstairs, Mori was just coming in. He wore a grey sweater, denim wash jeans, and the school's uniform shoes.

"Aren't you cold?" Hotaru questioned. It was mid November and always chilly.

Mori shook his head. Hotaru shrugged, leading him to the dining room.

Dinner went well, much to Hotaru's relief. Her parents asked him a few questions about himself and his family, which he would answer with his usual short-yet-enough answers. After everyone was finished, Hotaru's mother started clearing the dishes, and Hotaru volunteered to help.

"He seems nice. Doesn't say much." Her mom commented.

Hotaru shook her head "He's not one to waste his breath on words."

"I'm driving Mori home, I'll be back in twenty minutes." Hotaru said to her father, grabbing her keys from the hook in the foyer.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Mori said before following Hotaru to the garage.

Hotaru smiled when she saw her slick black BMW. "This is yours?" Mori asked. Hotaru nodded and climbed into the drivers seat, the leather had formed to her back since she used to drive it so much. Her hands rested on the wheel. _My baby,_ she thought jokingly.

Hotaru pulled out of the garage and grabbed her iPod, putting on 'Sugar We're Going Down' by Fall Out Boy. He listened to the lyrics in interest, he probably hadn't heard the song before since the band was from Chicago. Mori grabbed her hand before she could put it back on the wheel as she hit skip on "My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark". Not one of her favorites. She drove with one hand until she pulled up to Mori's house and turned to him "Thanks for putting up with my parents. Maybe that was more of an 'official couple' date." Hotaru said with an awkward laugh.

"I wouldn't want anything more." He said, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "See you on Monday."

Hotaru watched him retreat to his house then sped off, rolling down her windows a crack and blasting 'just the girl' by the click five. She was pumped, and she was going to show it. She called up Sayuri when she got home so she could have someone to scream with, then her mom came in and asked why she was screaming. Hotaru explained then before her mom could pounce reminded her she was on the phone.

On Saturday, Mori had Hotaru over for lunch. After they ate, they took a walk out in the gardens.

"Mori, this is breathtaking!" Hotaru said. The flowers were starting to wilt since it was November. But all the same, the garden was huge with flowers of all different types and colors.

Mori smiled and sat on a bench, patting the seat next to him. Hotaru sat next to him and rested her head in his lap. He started running his hand through her hair and she smiled her beautiful smile. "Your mom seems nice." she commented.

"Yeah, I can tell she likes you."

They spent some time in the garden before Hotaru had to leave for her mother's next charity event.

Hotaru's Sunday was spent doing homework she had put off until last minute, so there wasn't really anything exciting to report there.

Hotaru visited the club on Monday, taking her seat next to Mori. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. Hotaru's eyes travelled to Hunny's teacup, which he had just bumped with his elbow and its started to wobble. She quickly righted it before it would tip over and spill.

"Nice reflexes." Mori commented.

A month passed since Hotaru and Mori 'became an item' as Hotaru's mother would say. Kyoya had said she could come to the host club free of charge so long as she played the piano at least twice a week.

"Aw, Kyoya, you're not a completely heartless bastard after all." Hotaru had said upon hearing this.

Today was a slow day for the club, and right now there were no guests but Hotaru. They sat with her head resting on his lap while she read To Kill a Mockingbird and he watched the club in their usual antics. Tamaki was yelling at the laughing Hitachiin twins, Haruhi was doing homework with a peeved expression etched on her face, Kyoya was calculating profits, and Hunny was eating cake.

Hotaru closed her book and turned her head toward the window, focusing her gaze on the fountain. "I would probably barely know you even exist if I hadn't been thrown in there during my first week here."

"Has it really only been a month?" Mori asked, brushing a few strands of stray hair from her face.

"Yes, but it seems like much longer." Hotaru replied. She winced as Tamaki' s yelling increased in volume.

"Let's get out of here." Mori suggested.

Hotaru and Mori started making their way to the door. Mori's arm snaked around Hotaru's waist, pulling her closer.

"Where are you two going?" Kyoya questioned.

"Out, for now." Hotaru answered, turning her head to look at Kyoya. "If people actually end up showing up just give us a call okay?"

Kyoya grunted, looking back at his notebook.

Hotaru and Mori walked around the empty school in no direction in particular. Mori's shoes made soft thudding sounds, while Hotaru's heels made sharp clicks. Both sounded eerie in the otherwise silent halls. Hotaru rested her head against Mori's shoulder, letting out a sigh. Mori leaned down and pressed his face into Hotaru's hair, breathing in the scent of mint. His arm tightened around her waist even more.

"It's nice when it's just us. Without the club or anyone else around us." Hotaru commented.

"It is." Mori replied. Kyoya had asked that they make their relationship as low key as possible in case of losing customers. Not that Mori usually had any.

Truth was, he couldn't be any happier then he was at that moment, with Hotaru by his side. He sighed into Hotaru's hair. "Hotaru?"

"Yes?" Hotaru replied.

"I think I might be falling in love with you."

"I think I fell in love with you a long time ago."

Mori shifted so Hotaru was in front of him. She stood on her toes and Mori held her up by her thin waist. Hotaru's hands rested on Mori's shoulders and his lips pressed against hers. Hotaru's eyes widened in surprise at the electric spark between them, then closed her eyes and relaxed into the kiss.

**Woohoo revised fics! No, I don't know if Mori even has a second language. I have a headcanon that english is, though. (I have no reason). "Is Mori a timelord?" DON'T JUDGE ME DR WHO FTW.**


	2. Between Love and Family

**Summary: Mitsukai has just moved from England, and she's happy to be at school with her childhood friend. But when she falls for a particular twin it causes a quarrel between the two brothers. Hikaru is upset that Kaoru is taking his own responsibility and Kaoru must choose between love and family.**

Mitsukai walked along the pink-tiled hallways timidly, trying to avoid her peers' gazes. She knew it was a lost cause though. After all, her baby yellow dress was altered to the breaking point. It had long sleeves without the white cuffs and went to her mid-thigh. The collar scooped deeply, but not so low it exposed any cleavage. The whole dress clung to her figure snugly. She had white tights on and bright yellow flats. Her long brown hair was pulled into a braid, hanging over her shoulder to the side. Mascara and a minimal amount of eyeliner accented her eyes. As much as she liked blending into the crowd, she couldn't bring herself to wear the original dress. It looked like a cupcake.

She stopped in front of the third music room and turned the handle to the door. She didn't need to push or pull, as soon as the door was unlatched it swung by itself. She was momentarily blinded by harsh bright light, and red rose petals swirled around her.

Mitsukai regained her sight and looked around the room. There weren't any customers; it must have been a slow day. There was a young man with combed black hair and glasses typing on a computer at a table, a couple of ginger-haired twins chasing a short brunette around the room, a small blond boy eating cake with a pink stuffed rabbit in his arms at the same table as the one with the computer, another taller blond in a corner (She didn't dare question what that was about), and a tall senior with spiky black hair on a couch. A girl with curly black hair lay on the couch, her head resting in the senior's lap while she read "To Kill A Mockingbird" and the senior played with her hair, looking at her intently.

The black-haired girl flicked her gaze over to Mitsukai as she heard her approach into the room and gasped, eyes growing wide. She quickly shut her book with a loud 'thump' and sprung up from the couch, the senior looking at her in confusion as she walked swiftly toward Mitsukai.

The two girls stood face to face, Mitsukai smiling while she waited for realization to hit the latter. "Mitsukai?" The black-haired girl whispered.

"Hello, Hotaru-chan." Mitsukai greeted softly.

The next thing she knew, Mitsukai was enveloped in a hug. "What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked when she pulled away.

"I'm going to school. Dad got a job offer, landed a sweet gig in Japan. So, surprise!" Her voice only got a little louder with excitement,

Hotaru let out an excited, high-pitched scream, hugging her best friend again. She grabbed Mitsukai's wrist, pulling her into the room. "Mitsukai-chan, I thought you hated standing out in crowds. What's all this?" Hotaru motioned to her friend's outfit.

"I hate standing out in crowds, but did you really expect me to wear one of _those?_ I'd have worn the boys uniform, but I didn't want to end up in a fountain. I'd have a mental breakdown. This was the next best thing." Mitsukai replied quietly.

"Well, you look great." Hotaru said, smiling at the fountain incident Mitsukai was referring to. During her first week, she had been thrown in a fountain by a couple of girls for wearing the boys' uniform. "But why did you start school on a Tuesday?"

"Mom needed help starting the unpacking yesterday."

"Oh, I see. Now, you've heard a lot about these boys, but do you know which one is which?" Hotaru asked.

Mitsukai looked over to the blond in the corner, who had perked up, showing interest in Mitsukai. Softly, she began stating which was which. "The one in the corner is the king, Suoh Tamaki. A.k.a 'the princely type' or Daddy. The one with the glasses on the laptop is the vise president Ohtori Kyoya. A.k.a 'the cool type' or Mommy. Also the shadow king when the situation calls for it. The twins, Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. A.k.a 'the mischievous type' or the brothers. The brunette is Fujioka Haruhi. A.k.a 'the natural type' or the daughter. Wait, is he really a girl?"

"She is definitely a friend of Hotaru's if she could figure it out that quickly." The high-pitched voice of one of the twins said.

"I didn't tell her anything; I told you when we met my lips are sealed." Hotaru made an "X" motion over her heart with her fingertips.

Mitsukai's voice seemed to get quieter, if possible. "Haninozuka Mitsukuni is the one eating cake. A.k.a 'the boy-lolita type' or one of the neighbors." by now the senior had gotten off the couch and stood behind Hotaru, one of his hands resting on her shoulder. "The tall one behind you is your boyfriend Morinozuka Takashi. A.k.a 'the strong and silent type' or the other neighbor."

There was a pause. "Is she stalking us?" Another twin asked, his voice was a lower pitch.

"No," Hotaru assured, "She just has an impeccable memory. Tell her anything, she'll remember the most important details, but not anything she doesn't need to remember. Like what class you're in, I told her but she knew she didn't need it to pick out who was who. Mitsukai-chan, what class is Tamaki in?"

"Um... 2D?" She guessed, having no clue beyond second year. Her voice was barely above a whisper, she hated pressure even with simple things like this.

"See?"

Soon everyone -including Mitsukai- was seated in a central couch area. Hotaru was explaining that Mitsukai was one of her best friends and they'd known each other since they were eight. Mitsukai sat quietly the whole time, letting Hotaru do the talking just like it had always been. She never noticed how hard it was not to look at someone who's staring at you. Kaoru had been seated on the left of Hikaru. Hotaru had to help her out with that one though. She kept glancing at Kaoru, who gazed at her with soft, gentle eyes. She wasn't used to getting so much attention. Mitsukai looked at the clock, which read 4:48.

"I'm sorry, but I need to go. My father's expecting me by 5:30." Mitsukai piped up quietly.

"That's fine Mitsukai-chan. See you later!" Hotaru said.

Mitsukai stood to grab her bag, but her foot caught on something and she stumbled forward, a small squeak escaping the back of her throat. A secure arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her up to help her catch her balance. She craned her neck to see who had caught her. It was one of the twins.

"I'm sorry!" Mitsukai exclaimed quietly.

The twin just smiled, then looked at his brother. "Hikaru," He said, the smile gone. He had the higher-pitched voice. Kaoru=Higher-pitched voice, Mitsukai's mind registered.

"What?" Hikaru shrugged.

"Why did you trip her?" Kaoru released his hold from Mitsukai's waist.

"If she's one of Hotaru's friends she'll be here a lot, she should know how things work around here."

"That was unnecessary, and quite frankly childish." Kaoru said sternly.

"You're gonna take her side?" Hikaru asked.

"I wasn't argu-" Mitsukai was cut off.

"I'm not taking sides. I'm just letting you know. Isn't keeping our guests happy our number one priority at the host club?"

"You love doing stuff like this to oth-"

"Hey!" Hotaru called, getting the twins' attention. "Kaoru, thanks for helping her. Hikaru, you shouldn't have tripped her. No one is taking sides, Mitsukai wasn't arguing with anyone in the first place. Mitsukai-chan, are you okay?"

"F-fine." Mitsukai replied, grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

"We should go too, Kaoru. Our car is here." Hikaru stated.

Kaoru nodded slowly and stood up.

"So, what do you think of Mitsukai?" Hikaru asked suddenly during the car ride home.

"She's really pretty, but so quiet. It kinda makes you wonder what she's thinking." Kaoru replied.

"You seemed pretty interested in her. Every time I looked at you, you were looking at her."

Kaoru ducked his head, hiding his face in embarrassment. "Was I?"

Hikaru nodded. "You're right, she's pretty. You wouldn't mind if I asked her out, right?"

"Actually, I would mind. A lot. I was hoping to do that." Kaoru said slowly.

"I knew it!"

Kaoru's head jerked up in surprise. "What do you-"

"You _like_ Mitsukai!" Hikaru accused.

"Well, I-"

"How has she drawn you in in such a short time? It took months of knowing Haruhi for you to even consider her."

"It's different."

"How?"

"It just _is, _Okay? I don't know how to explain it, it just feels... _right_ when I look at her. When I caught her after you tripped her, it felt _natural._"

"Falling head over heels for a girl you just met isn't natural, Kaoru. I'm just worried, don't you think you're heading into this too fast?"

"Heading into what too fast? I like a pretty girl who seems nice. That's all it is." Kaoru said.

"I'm afraid she'll hurt you."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take. Did you even know she's in our class? She was sitting in the back."

"She's our age? I thought she was a third year like Hotaru or Mori."

"Nope, she's a first year." Kaoru looked over at Hikaru. "You're not mad at me, right?"

"Hey," Hikaru lightly punched Kaoru's shoulder. "No matter what girl comes along, we'll always be twins." He smiled.

Kaoru smiled. "Thanks, man."

_Actually, _Hikaru thought, _I don't want her coming near you. Anyone who lures you in like this is bad news to me. She'll only drive you away from me, and I need my brother. But I can take care of that._

"Hey, I need to go talk to Tamaki about our next cosplay." Kaoru said the next morning. "I'll meet you in class, alright?"

"Sure." Hikaru replied. _Perfect. _He made his way to class, then stopped beside Mitsukai's desk in the back of the class.

She looked up at him. "Hey." She greeted. "I'm sorry, which one are you?"

"Kaoru." Hikaru replied. Mitsukai's eyes flashed. "Anyway," He continued, "How'd you like to go out, maybe this Friday?"

"You're Hikaru." She said. "What's this about? Are you two in this together?"

"What do you mean?" Hikaru's voice cracked. "I told you, I'm Kaoru."

Mitsukai shook her head. "No, you're Hikaru."

Hikaru gulped. _How did she do that?_

"Hikaru, what are you doing?"

Hikaru jumped and whirled around to face his brother. "Kaoru! You scared me!" he exclaimed. Kaoru looked hurt. He turned and walked to his desk, sitting and refusing to look at Hikaru.

Hikaru took a step toward his brother, and then a figure flitted in front of him. _Mitsukai?_

Mitsukai timidly tapped on Kaoru's shoulder. He turned and looked at her in surprise. "Hey." He said.

"Hikaru just asked me out pretending to be you. Were you in on this?"

"What?" Kaoru asked. He hadn't been able to hear her over the noise in the classroom. Mitsukai repeated herself, a little louder. "Oh, I had no idea. I thought he was asking you out as himself."

"Why was he claiming to be you?"

"I don't know, I'll ask him." Kaoru said.

Mitsukai nodded and fled back to her seat, leaving Kaoru glaring daggers at Hikaru.

After school, Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's sleeve and dragged him out of the classroom to the clubroom.

"Hey, hey, there's no hurry! Slow down!" Hikaru said. They were the first to arrive in the music room. Kaoru wheeled around to face Hikaru, his eyes blazing. Hikaru had never seen Kaoru this angry, and it scared him.

"Why?" Kaoru demanded.

"Huh?"

"You were pretending to be me this morning with Mitsukai. Why did you ask her out, pretending to be me?"

"How did you know-"

"She told me! At first I thought you were asking her out, but why would you pretend to be me? What are you planning?"

"I thought that..."

"You thought what? Tell me, Hikaru!" Kaoru pressed.

"I thought she'd leave you alone if..."

"If?"

"I thought if I told her to meet you somewhere and you never showed up..."

"You were trying to ruin my chances with her? _How could you do this to me?"_ Kaoru shouted. "Why do you have something against her? Do you see her as a threat? What is it, Hikaru?"

"Yes, I see her as a threat! Are you happy now?" Hikaru replied.

"Why? What did she ever do to you?"

"She'll take you away from me!"

"I don't _belong_ to you, Hikaru! I'm not an object, not something to be taken away! I'm a human being, and I can make my own decisions!"

"I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I already told you, that's a risk I'm willing to take!"

"I'm just trying to help you!"

"I don't need you to help me! Stop being so selfish, Hikaru! I don't need help!" Kaoru said, pushing past his brother and exiting the room.

Hikaru stood and stared blankly at one of the couches. _He doesn't need me? Kaoru, you're so stupid! I'm trying to be a good brother! Why won't you let me? _Slowly, Hikaru accepted the fact that this was his fault. _What have I done?_

Kaoru paced through the halls, searching for Mitsukai. He spotted her talking to Hotaru in front of one of the libraries. Today her dress went to her knees and has short sleeves. The back was cut low enough to look good but high enough to be considered modest. There was a slit cut on the side on the skirt that stopped just above her mid-thigh. Her hair was put up into a messy but elegant bun and her eyes were lined with a little brown eyeliner and her long lashes were coated in mascara. _She's so pretty._

"Hey," Kaoru said, coming up next to Mitsukai.

"Hi, Kaoru." Mitsukai greeted, looking at him with a smile.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She said. Hotaru threw Mitsukai a wink and started toward the music room to see Mori. Mitsukai rolled her eyes.

"I asked Hikaru why he did what he did."

Mitsukai leaned forward, interested. "And?"

"Well, he was planning on asking you out under the impression it was me, then having you go somewhere to meet him. He thought you'd stay away from me if I never showed up, since I wouldn't know I was supposed to meet you."

_Why would he do that? Not only is he trying to sabotage his own brother, but it's over me? _"I'm sorry..." she said.

Kaoru looked surprised. "Why?"

"All this fuss is over me, I don't know what I did to make him think of me as a threat, but I'm sorry." Mitsukai averted her gaze to the ground.

"Mitsukai," Kaoru rested a hand on her shoulder. "Don't apologize. None of this is your fault. It's Hikaru's and mine. He feels threatened because..."

Mitsukai looked up. "Because?"

Kaoru took a deep breath. "Because... I like you."

"Kaoru, I've only known you since yesterday."

"I know, but can you give me a chance?" Kaoru begged.

Mitsukai took a moment to think, then sighed. "Of course I can." She smiled. "But I don't think I should go to the club today, with Hikaru..."

"I know, I know. Are you free on Saturday?"

Mitsukai nodded. "Lunch?"

"Sure." Kaoru smiled. "I need to go, Tamaki's gonna have a fit if I'm later than I already am."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Mitsukai said then turned to the parking lot and drove home feeling lighter than air.

Mitsukai did her homework at home, then tried to read but ended up daydreaming about Kaoru.

She thought about the way his ginger hair complimented his bronze eyes, and how good he looked in the school uniform's fitted blazer. She snapped out of it and blushed, wondering why she was thinking about this.

Kaoru couldn't concentrate on his homework. He was haunted by a pair of stormy grey eyes and long dark-chocolate colored hair. The way she showed off her altered uniforms gorgeously stuck in his memories. _Snap out of it, Kaoru. Tomorrow's not far away._

Mitsukai woke up the next morning and looked out the window. Dark grey clouds covered every inch of the sky. _Ugh. Storms. _She got dressed in a knee-length yellow dress with a high collar and long sleeves. She pared it with thick black stockings and black galoshes with white spots. Right before she left she threw on a black beanie.

"Honey," Mitsukai's mom called from the kitchen, "Are you going to eat breakfast?"

"Nope. You know that storms put me in a mood and make me lose my appetite."

"Okay, have fun at school."

Mitsukai headed over to her blue mini cooper and started the ignition, listening to _This love _by Maroon5, her favorite band while she drove to school.

On Thursday morning Kaoru spotted Hikaru coming toward him. Kaoru turned on his heel and walked the other way. He was still mad at his brother for trying to sabotage him. During the car ride to school, Hikaru tried to talk to him.

"Kaoru-" Hikaru was cut off by Kaoru's icy glare. He could feel himself getting angry at his brother and tried to suppress it. "Kaoru, just hear me out, please?"

"Fine." Kaoru said, looking at Hikaru expectantly.

"I want to say I'm sorry for what I did. It's my fault, and I'm willing to take the blame." Hikaru said.

"You said you were fine with me asking her out."

"I didn't think you'd listen either way."

"You're right, I wouldn't have. Hikaru, please, I want a chance at happiness. I need to look beyond my family and think about my future." Kaoru said. Hikaru was surprised, he had never seen Kaoru this serious. "Mitsukai's given me a chance, and I'm going to take it."

Mitsukai was at her desk in the back, reading "A Midsummer Night's Dream" when she saw someone stop at her desk in her peripheral vision. She looked up and saw one of the Hitachiin twins. Kaoru, she assumed.

"Hey," He said. "I think you'll be okay to come to the host club today, if you want." _Kaoru. _She confirmed. "Hikaru's calmed down, so..."

"Sure," Mitsukai said. "It'll be nice to talk to Hotaru outside school hours, and I can get to know you better too."

Kaoru smiled. "Well, see you then."

Mitsukai went back to her book even as class started and was drawn in by Shakespeare's world of fairies and magic.

"Mitsukai?"

Mitsukai looked up from her book at the Sensei. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked in her soft voice. Some of the class snickered and she sunk down into her chair.

"I asked which author came up with the famous term 'cliffhanger'" The Sensei repeated.

"Oh, the author didn't do that on purpose. He ended the chapter with a character hanging off a cliff by his fingertips, leaving the reader in suspense. The term 'cliffhanger' was used afterward. The author was Charles Dickens."

"Very good, Mitsukai."

Mitsukai looked down to avoid her classmates' dumbfounded gazes.

Later that day, Mitsukai walked into the host club. Hotaru was seated at a piano playing Cannon in G, hosts were spread out across the room.

"Hello, Mitsukai. Would you like to request a host?" Kyoya greeted.

"No, thank you. I just came to see what goes on around here and talk with Hotaru."

"Very well."

Mitsukai made her way over to the piano. Hotaru looked up at her, her fingers still dancing across the ivory keys. She smiled. "Well, my day just got a million times better." she said.

"So did mine. The storms are putting me on edge."

Hotaru looked at her in understanding. "It's a good thing the storms haven't actually broken out, right?"

"If they had I'd have gone home." Mitsukai's gaze drifted over to the twins. She observed carefully as they moved around the room and spoke, even when they played the "Which One Is Hikaru Game" Kaoru was always on the left. Kaoru=Left, she registered. Come to think of it, he had been sitting on the left of Hikaru the first day she came to the host club.

"You're staring at the twins." Hotaru stated. Mitsukai jumped.

"I'm keeping track of which one is which. Before long, I should be able to tell them apart with just a glance." Kaoru=Right hair part, she observed.

"You, my dear, are truly extraordinary." Hotaru said.

As the guests filed out of the room, Mori walked over to the piano and took Hotaru's hand, pulling her up from the seat. She smiled up at him and she led him outside, probably giving him a ride home.

"Hey." A voice said from behind Mitsukai. _Kaoru._

"Hi Kaoru, what's up?"

Kaoru rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What time works for Saturday?"

"Any time is fine with me."

"Okay, well, is around noon okay?"

"Yeah."

Mitsukai and Kaoru continued to talk until Kyoya threatened to charge her additional fees and she left, muttering something about Kyoya being a selfish heartless human being.

On Saturday, Mitsukai woke up feeling giddy and excited. _Calm down. Calm down. _She looked at the clock. It was ten. She dragged herself out of bed and started on her usual Saturday morning routine. She cleaned her room, keeping everything organized. Then she walked the dog and returned to the house at 11:15. She took a shower and dried her hair and it fell over her shoulders, getting rid of her soft waves with a straight iron. She coated her eyelashes in mascara and dressed in a purple camisole and skinny jeans which she paired with a pair of black toms. There was a knock at her door.

"Miss, there's a Kaoru Hitachiin waiting for you." The maid said.

"Thank you, Kanako. I'll be right down."

Mitsukai raced down the stairs and into the foyer. Kaoru was waiting beside the door. He was wearing a grey shirt with a brown jacket and fitted denim jeans and a pair of sneakers.

Kaoru smiled "You look great." he said and led her to the door and out to his car. Mitsukai got into the passenger seat while Kaoru started the ignition. She gasped as she heard "Won't go home without you" playing over the stereo.

"You listen to maroon5?" She asked, surprised he'd know an English band.

"Yeah, guilty pleasure of mine." Kaoru replied.

"They're my favorite band." She said.

Mitsukai and Kaoru talked though lunch and on the way home. Even after they came back, they sat in the car and continued to chat until the sun started setting.

"It's getting late, and my parents will be home soon." Mitsukai said. "I had a great time."

"Me, too. See you on Monday." Kaoru replied.

"See you."

_Maybe Kaoru really is worth giving a shot. _Mitsukai thought later that night.

"How was your date?" Hikaru asked when Kaoru got home.

"It was fun." Kaou replied simply.

"It's almost time for dinner, that's a little late to be getting home from a lunch date, don't you think?"

"Hikaru, what are you implying?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just worried about my little brother. Don't move into this too fast, if you do you may find she dumps you after you go all the way." Hikaru said cockily. It was obvious he was trying to pick a fight.

"You pervert! Mitsukai isn't like that, you know it!" Kaoru immediately defended Mitsukai.

"How do you know? We don't know who she is, Kaoru. We haven't known her long enough. She looks innocent and sweet, but I bet she's a-."

"I trust her." Kaoru stated before Hikaru could finish. "She's not like that, how could you call her that?"

"I can call her whatever I want!" Hikaru retorted.

"Why are you so bothered by this?"

"You're so naïve, Kaoru! You've never had your heart broken before and you're going to trust her so easily?" Hikaru shouted.

"You've never had your heart broken either, so stop talking to me like you know how it feels! I have told you time and time again, it's a risk I'm willing to take!"

"You can't even stop to consider my feelings on this?"

"This isn't about you, it's about me!" Kaoru retorted sharply.

"Don't I matter?" Hikaru asked in a small voice.

"Of course you matter, you're my brother. But I can't spend my life trailing behind you like a puppy! The world isn't just us and them anymore, you can't be the only person in my life! It's not like I'm abandoning you!"

Hikaru opened his mouth, but he couldn't find any words.

"I see, you're jealous! You're jealous you don't have all my attention!"

"That's not true!" Hikaru countered.

"Yes it is! You're so used to having attention all the time, and now you don't know what to do since I'm not by your side every single moment!" Kaoru shouted. Suddenly he felt impact on his face, and he was knocked to the floor. He reached up to touch where Hikaru hit him. Tears of pain welled up in his eyes. "How could you?" He whispered.

Hikaru looked horrified. "Kaoru, I..."

"Don't." Kaoru said, then scrambled up from the floor and retreated to his room.

_Oh my god, _Hikaru thought, his mouth open like a fish as he stared at his brother's door. _What did I just do? I may have completely ruined my relationship with Kaoru. This wouldn't have happened if Mitsukai hadn't waltzed into our life._

Mitsukai's head lifted when she saw a flash of ginger hair. "Kaoru!" She breathed. "What happened to you?" She stood in front of Kaoru and reached up, brushing her fingers on his partially black eye.

"Ran into a door." Kaoru shrugged, wincing at Mitsukai's touch.

"Sorry," She said, bringing her hand down. "It doesn't look too bad, maybe a few days and it'll clear up."

Kaoru nodded and looked away. _He didn't run into a door. Why won't he tell me?_ Mitsukai thought.

Later that day Mitsukai visited the host club and requested Kaoru. "I'm sorry," Kyoya said, "But Kaoru is not available today. He hasn't shown up."

"Oh, okay." Mitsukai replied.

"Hikaru is here, though."

Mitsukai looked in Hikaru's direction. "No, thanks." She said, then turned to go looking for Kaoru. She found him in science lab 5, the one that was rarely used by Ouran. He was staring at the wall blankly. Quietly, she took a seat next to him. "What really happened?" She asked.

"Huh?" he asked. "I didn't hear you. Your voice is so soft and I didn't know you came in."

"How did you really get that bruise?"

Kaoru's eyes averted to the wall again. "He hit me."

"Hikaru?" Mitsukai asked. Kaoru nodded. "It was because of me, wasn't it?"

"Mitsukai." Kaoru said. She looked up, and Kaoru was staring at her intensely. "None of this is your fault. I was defending you, and he got mad."

"Defending me?"

Kaoru took her hand, and she didn't attempt to take it out of his grasp as they stared at each other. "If you heard what he was calling you, you'd understand."

"Tell me." Mitsukai said. "I can handle it."

"He's convinced you'd dump me after you've 'had your fill'. He started calling you a prostitute, if you want to put it simply."

"So you defended me and let him hit you for me?" Mitsukai asked. He nodded.

Mitsukai squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

The next day, Mitsukai visited the host club and thankfully, Kaoru was there. There were only a few girls, and they had either requested Tamaki or Hunny. She took a seat by Kaoru. "How are you?" She asked.

"Fine, still not talking to _him," _Kaoru nodded in Hikaru's direction. She nodded in understanding. "Hey, congrats on getting the highest score on our history test."

Mitsukai blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, thank you,"

"You look nice today."

Mitsukai was wearing another long-sleeved dress, courtesy of the weather. It was stormy again. Her dress went to her mid-thigh and had a cutout in the back. "Thank you." She said again.

"Kaoru, are you busy?" Kyoya asked. Kaoru glanced in Mitsukai's direction.

"Go ahead." She said. Kaoru smiled and went to Kyoya's table to talk to him.

Hikaru took Kaoru's place on the couch. "Hello, Mitsukai." He said in a friendly tone.

"Hi. Did you need something?" She said, continuing to do math problems without a glance at Hikaru. She felt him lean over to glance at her paper.

"Schoolwork. You can be such a _teacher's pet_ sometimes, Mitsukai." Hikaru said in a teasing tone. Mitsukai stiffened.

"I mean, I know we don't all have _super-freaky_ memory skills like you but you should stop rubbing it in." His voice was still good-humored, but not as much. "And that amazingscore you got on the test? Some kids try hard to get top of the class, you should really give them a chance."

"I-I'm just living up to my full potential, Hikaru. I'm not going to stop trying just because you want me to." She fought back, determined to make this different from her old school. This wouldn't happen again.

"Do you think you're better than the rest of us?"

Mitsukai looked up. "A-are you t-trying to pick a fight?"

"You're horrible at fighting back, too, with that _pathetic_ stutter. You're much too shy."

Mitsukai blinked back tears. "Shut up."

"So you think you're better than the rest of us, when you're _not normal_ and you're _socially-awkward._ Yep, Kaoru will definitely stick with you!"

There was the loud rumbling of thunder and Mitsukai cringed back.

"Scared of storms?" Hikaru taunted. "You can be so _weak_."

"Stop that!" Mitsukai squeaked.

"Why? I'm only speaking the truth!" Hikaru sounded hurt.

Mitsukai stood and strode out the door, tears leaking from her eyes. She went outside, which proved to be a big mistake. There was a crash of thunder and bolt of lightning, rain poured down from the sky, and Mitsukai crumpled down against the wall, burying her head into her knees and choking out a sob. She thought things would be different at Ouran. Apparently, with Hikaru around at least, it wasn't.

_Teacher's pet, super-freaky, pathetic, weak. _All of those names Hikaru had just called her she'd heard before she moved here. She thought it would stop. Another sob escaped the back of her throat. She felt someone lay their hand on her shoulder and her head snapped up to meet a pair of bronze eyes. She instantly let her guard up. _Hikaru or Kaoru?_

"Mitsukai," He said. _Kaoru. _"What happened? What did Hikaru say to you?"

She opened her mouth to reply, and another roll of thunder came by. She cringed.

_She's scared of storms, just like Haruhi. _Kaoru realized. He sat next to her and rubbed her back until she calmed down enough to explain.

"I was doing homework and he started tormenting me about how I was a teacher's pet, then followed up with how I was too shy." Mitsukai explained. "People have made fun of me for my memory and how shy I am since I started going to school, I always brushed it off. I thought I could get away from it here." Tears started to pool in her eyes once more.

Suddenly Mitsukai was enveloped in a hug. "I'm so sorry. Hikaru's an idiot, don't let him get to you. I think you're amazing." Kaoru said. Mitsukai pressed her face into his chest as silent tears streamed down her face. Kaoru wrapped one arm around her waist rubbed her back soothingly with the other as she let out her pent-up emotion from so many years of torment._ Hikaru, you're not getting away with this one easily. _He thought.

Kaoru stayed with Mitsukai for fifteen minutes while she cried. "Come on," He said as her sobs turned into small hiccups. "We're both going to catch a cold if we stay out here." He helped her up and brushed a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Will you be okay?"

She smiled weakly up at him. "I'll be fine." she said.

He looked at her in concern for a few more seconds then released his grip on her waist. "Okay, see you tomorrow."

As Hikaru rode home in the family limo, he wondered idly where Kaoru had been instead of at the club today. _Probably with Mitsukai._

Hikaru strolled through the front door and found himself in front of Kaoru. He was sitting on one of the plush sofas, one leg crossed over the other, arms folded. A stern look was plastered on his face. "Hello, Hikaru." He said slowly and all too calmly.

"H-hi." Hikaru replied. He felt like a little kid about to get a scolding.

"I talked to Mitsukai earlier today." Kaoru continued. "She was upset."

"Oh?"

"She was upset about something you said."

"What did I say?"

"It would be easier to ask what you _didn't _say."

Hikaru gulped. "Yeah, I said a few things, but I wasn't being serious. All in good fun."

"That's not how she saw it." Kaoru was still speaking in an unusually calm manner. "To her, it brought back memories. Memories she wanted to forget."

Was Kaoru saying Mitsukai was bullied previously? Hikaru was just making sure she stayed away from Kaoru. That was all.

"Hikaru," Kaoru continued still, "I think you should apologize to Mitsukai."

"Why? It's not my fault if she took those little jokes the wrong way."

"Calling her things like teacher's pet, pathetic, and weak is more than a little joke Hikaru."

"It's none of your business!" Hikaru snapped.

"It becomes my business when I find Mitsukai crying!"

"Oh, so you're in love with her now? You're so blinded by your hormones, you don't love her, it's a _crush._ There's nothing special between you two, and there's nothing special about her!"

"Hikaru, you're being a _child._ Come talk to me when you decide to grow up." Kaoru turned and began walking upstairs.

"I'm not speaking to you until you realize how wrong you are!" Hikaru countered. Kaoru didn't even give a sign he had heard his brother. _Kaoru... Where did you go?_

Two days later, Kaoru walked into class and scanned the room, relieved to find Mitsukai at her seat in the back. He dropped his books on his desk and went to talk to her. "Where were you yesterday? I was worried, and you didn't answer your phone..."

She raised an eyebrow "So you were the anonymous number I got a call from yesterday. How did you get my number?"

"Oh, I asked Kyoya. He knows stuff like that."

"That's... creepy." Mitsukai decided. "Anyway, I stayed home because..."

"Because?"

Mitsukai looked down. "I was scared."

"Of Hikaru?"

Mitsukai shook her head. "Not just him. If one person thinks that of me, there are probably a lot more that do, too."

"So you stayed home? What good will that do?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know." She shook her head then looked up at Kaoru. "I just needed time to think." Kaoru nodded in understanding. She looked over to the doorway, where Kaoru was glaring. It was Hikaru. "You're fighting again, aren't you?" She asked. Kaoru nodded.

"I told him he should apologize for what he said to you, but he refuses."

Mitsukai shook her head. "It's fine, he doesn't have to. I don't want you two fighting because of me."

"It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. He's mad because he doesn't have my attention all the time anymore."

Just then, sensei ordered everyone to their seats. Kaoru glanced at Mitsukai apologetically and hurried to his desk.

"Mitsukai!"

Mitsukai turned when she heard Kaoru call her name after school. "Yeah?"

"You coming to the host club?"

"Kaoru, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Come on, Hikaru won't bite." Kaoru assured with a smirk. Mitsukai smiled and followed Kaoru to music room 3.

The twins didn't have very many customers, due to them hosting separately. Kaoru had a few come and go, but Mitsukai was the only one that was there the whole time.

"Kaoru," Mitsukai started right before the club closed. "I wanted to say thanks for being there for me yesterday. I wanted to tell you this morning, but-"

"Mitsukai," Kaoru interrupted, "I'll always be here for you when you need me."

She leaned against his shoulder. "Good, because I need you."

Kaoru stole a glance at his twin. His eyes were blazing with fury. Mitsukai glanced at Hotaru, who gave her a quick thumbs-up.

A month and a half had passed since Kaoru and Mitsukai started dating, and Mitsukai was slowly but surely coming out of her shell. She spoke up more often, her voice wasn't so soft, she was less timid. All of this was from the help of Kaoru, who had started encouraging her to be more open. They rarely left each other's side at school anymore, and they'd talk on the phone every night.

Right now, Kaoru was leading Mitsukai through a park and onto a trail. It was warm out, so Mitsukai had her hair in a high ponytail and wore a lime green tank-top, white short shorts, and white sandals. Kaoru had jeans, a white t-shirt, and sneakers. They walked a little ways until Kaoru, still holding Mitsukai's hand, made an abrupt left turn.

"Kaoru, the trail doesn't go through here." Mitsukai said.

"Don't worry, I come here all the time."

They emerged into a clearing with lush green grass, the trees overhead filtering green sunlight through to the ground. A circle of trees lined the clearing, camouflaging it. You wouldn't notice it if you hadn't been looking for it. "This is amazing." Mitsukai whispered.

Kaoru smiled and spread the blanket they brought with them out. Mitsukai sat on it and tilted her face up, letting the warm sunlight spread through her. She fell back so she was lying down and basked in the warmth, closing her eyes.

"Mitsukai," Kaoru said after a few minutes. She looked sideways and Kaoru was on his side, staring at her. "You're beautiful." He finished, an adoring smile spreading across his face. He brushed a stray lock of hair out her face, his fingers lingering on the back of her neck. He leaned in and kissed her softly and lovingly, a kiss that Mitsukai gladly returned.


	3. She's a Warrior

**Summary: A new girl is at Ouran. But something's definitely off about her. Tamaki brings it upon himself to find out, but will he be there in time for this fierce warrior or will she snap?**

Students spilled out of classrooms as the last bell rang, chatting idly. Pushing through the crowd was a girl with straight caramel coloured hair cut into neat layers. She wore an obviously homemade boys uniform. The blazer was a shade off, the blue slightly darker than it should be but other than that it looked fine. She had even sewn the school emblem neatly to the right side. Underneath the blazer she wore a white, lacy tank-top. Instead of dress pants, she wore fitted black jeans, and instead of fancy shoes she wore converse. She actually liked this better than the regular uniform, it was more laid-back.

_Now, where can I find a place to study before my first shift tonight? _She thought. She knew the four libraries weren't even worth checking. She walked past a music room. _Music room 3. That one isn't used, is it? _She shrugged, deciding it was worth a shot. She opened the door and was greeted by a group of handsome young men. "Welcome!" they said.

There was a blonde in a chair, a brunette sitting below him, another blonde at his right, a black-haired boy with glasses and a black notebook on the blonde's left. Behind the one with glasses were two twins, and beside the twins was a tall senior.

_Nope._ She shut the door and turned away, deciding to go to the fourth library and drown out the chatting students by listening to her beaten-down ipod she bought at a cheap pawn shop.

"Who was that?" Hikaru asked.

"She left as soon as she came," Hunny added.

"She was probably just finding a place to study." Haruhi said.

"She's a new student." Kyoya explained.

Mori and Hotaru were silent, as always. Kaoru and Mitsukai looked up from their homework quizzically, having missed the whole thing.

Tamaki, for once, was at a loss for words. He felt drawn to follow her, to find out who she was. He, being a people person, had automatically sensed she was troubled.

At five her phone buzzed, indicating it was time to leave for her first shift. She packed up her bag and took the bus to a nearby diner.

"Hi, Misaki!" One of her coworkers greeted when she got inside. "Early as always!"

Misaki gave a halfhearted smile and took off her blazer, replacing it with a black band t-shirt. She put on a white apron with the diner logo printed on it. She sighed and went to her first table, putting on her best smile.

"Hi, I'm Misaki. I'll be serving you tonight." She said. "Would you like to order a drink?"

"Misaki, your order is ready!"

Misaki rushed to the kitchen and took the trays.

"Do you need help? That's a big order,"

Misaki shook her head. "I've got it." She made her way to the table, dodging little kids and other waitresses. After delivering the customers their food, she went behind the counter to wait for her next table to be occupied. She stole a longing glance out the window at the skate girls, who were delivering food and doing tricks on their skates with smiles on their faces.

"Misaki, I need you to take this order out to Kami."

Misaki nodded and went outside to give the skate girl her order.

At nine she finished her shift, but she still had one more job to go to, since it was Monday. It was a small one, but it made extra money, and Misaki had to take whatever she could get.

For the next hour she stood behind a counter as a cashier at a small convenience store.

By the time Misaki got home, it was 10:45. But she still had two pages of homework to do. She found her mom in her room, sleeping. A pill bottle and beer bottle on the night stand.

"Hi, mom." She said, sitting cross-legged on the foot of the bed. "You know what day it is? Yeah. It's hard for me, too. Can you believe it's been a year? I miss dad a lot. Work was great, thanks for asking. I'd ask you the same, if you had a job. My first day at Ouran was okay, I still can't believe I got that scholarship. Aren't you proud of me? I knew you would be."

Misaki took another glance at her mother and sighed, taking the bottles off the night stand, dumping the pills and the beer down the toilet, and flushing. She read the label on the pills. _Ecstasy_.She sighed, wishing she knew where her mom's stash of drugs and liquor was. She searched everywhere, but couldn't find it. Her mom had spent all of their money on huge amounts of the stuff.

_She'll run out eventually, and she doesn't have any money to buy more. I'll just keep throwing away what I find._

Misaki went to the living room to finish her math homework, which was done by 11:30. She went to the small kitchen to eat and by the time she finished, she was exhausted. It was midnight, and she needed to go to sleep. She flopped onto the couch, falling asleep instantly.

The next morning Misaki was woken up by her blaring alarm. She dressed in the uniform she made, the blazer bought for cheap at a thrift shop. She crept to her mom's room, where a new pill and vodka bottle mocked her from the nightstand. Her mom was gone. She grabbed the pills and dumped them down the sink, knowing the sound of the toilet would attract her mom, wherever she was. She put the pill bottle back in its place to buy her some time. She fled the house before her mom could see her.

Misaki knew her mom would have a new bottle of pills before long, but the vodka would knock her out by nine. This would enable Misaki to avoid contact with her mom about the missing pills from this morning and give her time to throw out the new ones. After the first time she threw away her mom's sustenance, she'd gotten violent and beaten Misaki. Over the year, she learned how to throw everything away and avoid her mom.

Misaki was so tired, but she didn't know what else to do. So she went to school, worked two jobs, paid the bills, and paid for food.

Misaki was writing something in her notebook when an unfamiliar voice sounded beside her.

"Hey, you're the girl that skipped out on our club yesterday."

Misaki quickly closed the notebook and looked up. It was the blonde that was sitting in the plush chair at the music room yesterday. "I was just trying to find a place to study and stumbled on your club."

"You couldn't have stayed a little longer?" The blonde made a puppy face.

_Damn, that's cute. _"No, I don't have time for clubs. Sorry." Misaki blinked and the blonde was gone. She looked around and saw him in a corner growing mushrooms. "What?" She thought aloud.

"Don't worry about Tamaki. He's just being a baby, as usual."

Misaki looked toward the source of the unfamiliar voice and saw the club member with glasses.

"I wouldn't say I was worried. I just had no idea what the heck he was doing." Misaki retorted, and then continued writing in her notebook.

After school, Misaki hurried to finish her homework before she went to work. Just as she finished her last math problem, her phone buzzed, indicating it was time to leave.

Once she got to the small diner, her boss called a staff meeting.

"Yuki is going to be gone Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. She works early, from six to eight. Who can take her position?" He asked.

"I can." Misaki immediately volunteered, knowing this would bring extra money to her paycheck.

"She's a skater, can you handle that?"

Misaki beamed. "Of course I can."

"Okay. That was all. Everyone get to work!"

While bringing an order of shakes to her table, Misaki saw her coworker Hikari out of the corner of her eye with a full order of burgers, fries, and shakes. As Misaki turned back to the kitchen to retrieve her next order, Hikari lost her balance and dropped one of her trays. Misaki instantly reacted, catching it before any food could spill.

"Here, Hikari. Careful." Misaki said, handing the tray back to Hikari. Hikari nodded and scurried over to her table.

Misaki turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey boss." She said when she saw who it was.

"Misaki," He said. "Get a uniform and a pair of skates. You're promoted."

Misaki stood there for a moment, mouth open. "Really?" Her boss smiled and nodded.

Ten minutes later, Misaki stood outside in a short white skirt and light green top with white-and-green skates. She had pulled her hair into a high ponytail to keep it from getting in the way, but a few strands fell out and framed her face.

"Hey," Kami said as she skated up to Misaki. "Did you get promoted?"

Misaki nodded. "Well, welcome to the team! What's your name?"

"Misaki."

"I'm Kami. Come on, let me introduce you to the other girls."

Soon Misaki was laughing along with the rest of the skaters, as if she'd always been there.

"Misaki! Order up!" Hikari called. Misaki skated over to the window and grabbed the tray.

"Thanks Hikari."

"Congrats on the promotion." Hikari said with a smile, and then disappeared back inside.

As all the guests filed out of the clubroom, Tamaki waved his hands around dramatically. "That was a good day!" he exclaimed. "I think we deserve a reward for our hard work!"

"Huh?" Hunny asked, taking a break from his cake eating, and Mori started to wipe his face. "Like what?" He continued, ignoring his cousin.

"We should go somewhere. Somewhere Haruhi could afford. We could have another commoner's adventure!"

"You just wanted an excuse for another place to go, didn't you senpai?" Haruhi sighed. "Well, there is this diner my dad and I like to go to..."

"Perfect! Lead the way, daughter of mine!"

"Misaki, next table is yours!" Kami called in her peppy voice. Misaki looked over to the table. _Shit._

It was the host club. They had put two tables together, there were so many people. One of the gingers and the tall senior had even brought their girlfriends. They were all chatting and laughing and having a good time.

Reluctantly, Misaki skated over. "Hi, what can I get you?"

The blonde, or Tamaki is what the one with glasses had said, looked up in surprise. "This is the reason you don't have time for our club?" He asked.

"Pretty much. What can I get you?"

Everyone ordered and Misaki delivered it to the kitchen. When the food was ready, Kami helped bring it to the table because it was such a large order.

"Thank you, princess. Carrying this must have been hard, it's so much food." Tamaki said to Kami.

Kami blushed. "O-oh, no. Misaki carried most of it, tell that to her."

Tamaki turned to Misaki. "Oh yes, thank you very much Princess."

Misaki scoffed inwardly, but on the outside she put on a smile. "You're welcome, enjoy your meal."

Misaki was taking another tray over to a table when Tamaki appeared behind her. "Princess?"

Misaki jumped and lost her hold on the tray, but caught it before any damage was done. She turned to face Tamaki. "Me?"

Tamaki smiled. "Of course, you!" He said. "I just wanted to make sure you got our tip. We all pitched in." He explained.

"O-okay. Thanks." Misaki replied. She pocketed the envelope Tamaki handed her and delivered her order.

When she skated back to the other girls they were giggling and talking excitedly.

"Misaki!" Kami said, waving her over. "Did you know that blonde? What did he just give you in the envelope? A love letter?"

"A tip." Misaki replied.

"They were all so handsome!" One girl giggled.

"Too bad two of them were already taken." Said another.

"You're so lucky you got that table Misaki!"

Misaki shrugged. "They were cute boys. Cute boys come here all the time."

"But they were from Ouran." Kami said. "Cute and rich!"

_Seriously?_ Misaki thought.

"Did you know that blonde? It looked like you two knew each other."

"Not really, his name is Tamaki and I go to school with him. That's all I know." Misaki said.

"_You_ go to Ouran? Why are you wasting your time here?"

"I need the money. I'm there on a scholarship."

As the rest of the girls chatted on about the boys, Misaki let her mind wander. _Maybe I can splurge a bit with that tip._ She shrugged. _Depends on how much it is._

When Misaki got home she did her usual routine. Talk to sleeping mom, throw away pills, throw away alcohol, finish homework, eat, and sleep. Before settling on the couch, she found a hiding spot for her tip, deciding to count it tomorrow then put it in her locker for safe keeping.

_5,000 yen? _Misaki thought in disbelief. _A tip for 5,000 yen? I can't take this! _She turned around and bumped into Tamaki. "Oh, Hi. I was just about to go looking for you. I can't take this tip."

Tamaki smiled. "Why not, princess?"

"It's too much! I can't take a tip for 5,000 yen!"

"Please, princess. We all chipped in, some more than others. It's yours." Tamaki said.

"Please stop calling me _princess. _I'm hardly anything close to that." She added the last part softly.

"Well then, what is your name?" Tamaki asked.

"Misaki."

"Beautiful blossom." Tamaki translated.

"I'm aware that's what my name means. Tamaki, I really can't take this tip."

"Misaki," Tamaki said. "I can tell you're here on a scholarship and that you need the money. Why else would you be working at a diner?"

"But-"

"Keep it, Misaki."

"At least let me repay you somehow. A waitressing job isn't worth 5,000 yen."

"Well, could you use your waitressing skills at our club for a day? I promise you'll be gone in time for your shift at the diner." Tamaki offered.

"Sure."

So after school, Misaki was serving tea and cakes around the host club after all of the members introduced themselves. She noticed she had to go back to Hunny's table multiple times.

After about an hour and a half, Tamaki called her from his seat. "Misaki, take a break. You've been working hard."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Misaki turned to find somewhere to sit and saw two girls waving her over. They weren't with any hosts, and Misaki could've sworn they were the girls at the diner yesterday with the host club.

"Hi," One of the girls said when Misaki came over. She was pretty, with emerald eyes and long, curly black hair. "We just wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Hotaru."

"I'm Mitsukai." The other one said. She had long brown hair and grey eyes.

"You were the waitress at the diner yesterday; we just wanted to introduce ourselves properly and get to know you a little bit."

"Oh. Hi, I'm Misaki. It's nice to meet you. I notice you're not with any hosts, what do you do here?"

"Well, two days a week I play piano. But other days I just hang out with Mitsukai and we wait for our boyfriends to finish flirting with girls." Hotaru explained.

Misaki just stared at Hotaru. "And you're okay with that?"

"It's their job." Mitsukai said. "But we know they're pretending it's us." She continued, winking.

Misaki laughed, relaxing and allowing herself to have a conversation with these girls.

After a while, Hotaru changed the subject to Tamaki. "He's usually not this generous. Kyoya's worse, but it's hard to get something out of Tamaki, too. How much was that tip total, Misaki?"

"Oh, um… it was 5,000 yen. It's a lot, so I insisted I do something in return." Misaki answered.

"Mitsukai, do the math." Hotaru said.

"Everyone else only tipped 500 yen. 4500 of your tip came from Tamaki." Mitsukai replied almost immediately, "He would've usually tipped the same amount as us. Even then you'd still be working right now, and for another day or two."

"So what makes me any different?" Misaki asked.

"Maybe you're different to him in the same way were different to Takashi and Kaoru." Hotaru suggested.

"No, no no no. It's a little soon; I only officially met him today. That and I don't have time for things like that. I have jobs, schoolwork, and stuff like that. I don't want to be some real-life Mary Sue." Misaki said.

"Kaoru was begging me for a date the day after I met him." Mitsukai said.

"No, I can't. I don't have time." Misaki said again. Her phone buzzed, startling her. "I have to go. Diner shift." She explained.

Misaki grabbed her things and approached Tamaki. "I need to go,"

"That's fine. Have fun! See you in class tomorrow!" Tamaki replied.

_He's so energetic and... Peppy. _Misaki thought. "Thank you again Tamaki." She said before heading out to the diner. On the way there, she decided she'd save her tip for a rainy day. She'd stop at the bank on the way home and deposit it in her savings to keep it away from her mom.

Work was uneventful, both her waitressing and cashier job, she stopped at the bank, and then went home.

"Mom!" Misaki exclaimed when she got home. "What happened?" her mom was on the floor. Misaki guessed she had been too weak to get up after she had fallen.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Misaki, I didn't mean to."

"Did you OD?" Misaki asked.

Her mom shook her head. "Not enough. Almost."

Misaki helped her mom up and cleaned her up, then put her to bed. _Mom, you're going to kill yourself. _She thought. This wasn't the first time she had almost OD'd. That and the alcohol would surely bring her down.

Misaki was exhausted, but she still had homework. By the time she finally settled on the couch it was two AM, and she had an early shift at the diner tomorrow. At most she'd get three hours of sleep tonight.

The next morning Misaki dragged herself off the couch and willed herself to get ready for work, then school, then work, more work, homework, then more sleep. Sometimes Misaki didn't even know why she tried. On days like this she just wanted to die. After throwing away her mom's newest batch of pills, she stumbled out the door to go to the diner.

Surprisingly during the two hours she had to work, she did a flawless job on her skates. She managed to stay awake through school, even though she did feel a little dizzy. When the bell rang she gathered her bag, moving slower than usual. By the time she stood to leave only Tamaki and Kyoya were left in the room. Misaki's head was spinning but she forced herself to walk toward the door. Black dots swirled at the edge of her vision. She blinked and they got bigger.

Tamaki jerked his head around when he heard a loud crash at the front of the room. Misaki slipped or something and she was lying on the floor. "Misaki? Are you okay?" No answer. "Misaki?" Tamaki crouched beside her.

Misaki opened her eyes. "Huh?"

"Are you okay Misaki?" Tamaki asked as she sat up, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"What... just happened?" She asked.

"Did you just pass out?" Tamaki asked.

"I guess..."

"Are you okay? Are you overworking yourself? Do you not feel well?" Tamaki started, dumping questions on her.

Misaki shook her head. "I'll be fine."

Tamaki placed a hand over Misaki's forehead. "You're burning up!"

"I'm fine." Misaki insisted, scrambling up from the floor. "I have to hurry, or I'll be late for work."

"Misaki, maybe you should go home." Tamaki replied.

"Mind your business!" Misaki snapped. Tamaki looked crestfallen. "Tamaki..." She said softly as he began to retreat to his corner of woe. "I'm sorry. I just... I can't miss work. It doesn't matter if I'm sick, I have to be there." She explained then fled the room.

"Kyoya?" Tamaki began after a pause.

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"I want you to find out everything you can about Misaki."

Kyoya's lips turned up slightly at the corners. "Why is that?" He asked; a hint of teasing detected in his voice."

Tamaki didn't meet Kyoya's eyes. "Just curious." he said simply, and then left.

Kyoya chuckled. "Guess I have a new research project..."

Misaki wobbled on her skates, almost dropping the tray in her hand. This was her last order before her shift ended, but she still had work at the convenience store as usual on Mondays and Wednesdays. She sighed. Extra money or not, she knew she wouldn't be able to drag herself out of bed in time to take over Yuki's shift tomorrow or Friday. She went to talk to her boss after she clocked out. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Hello, Misaki! How is your new promotion going?"

"It's going great, sir. But-" Misaki was cut off by her boss's phone ringing.

"Excuse me, I need to take this. Wait just a minute." He said.

Misaki nodded. She liked her boss, he was reasonable and nice. While he was on his call, Misaki's phone buzzed. She looked at the flashing screen. It was the convenience store she worked at.

"Hello?"

"Misaki, we have some... bad news." The person on the other end informed. Misaki's heart stopped.

"W-what?"

"You've been wonderful, but you're only in high school and you work here late. I'm afraid we're going to have to let you go."

"W-why?" Misaki stuttered. "I've been there regularly despite the late hour, have I done something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. We just think this is for your own good. You can pick up your last check whenever you like."

"You don't understand; I need the money-" Misaki stopped dead when she heard them hang up.

_Oh, no... _She thought, shutting her phone. _A majority of the water bill comes from that job... What am I going to do? _She pocketed her phone just as her boss hung up.

"Now, Misaki, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Misaki plastered a smile on her face. "Oh, nothing. Thanks again for the promotion!"

_I'll have to wake up early until I find a new job I need all the money I can't get. _She thought idly about Tamaki's tip, but shook her head. _Not until I'm desperate. I need that money in case of a real emergency._

Well, at least this meant she'd go to sleep a little earlier so she could wake up for her early shift tomorrow.

Misaki went home and threw her mom's drugs away, then did her homework as usual. When she got to bed, it was 10:30, which was extrememly early for her. That night, she fell into a deep, blissful sleep.

When her alarm blared Misaki sat up and stretched, getting dressed. She felt refreshed after a good night's sleep.

"Misaki, are you awake?"

_Mom! _Misaki thought in a panic. She could hear footsteps coming from her mom's room. She bolted for the door.

"Misaki!" Her mom called just before Misaki slammed the door behind her, running to her bus stop.

Tamaki looked at the desk Misaki usually sat at. She was writing in a notebook. She shut it as he approached. "Hey, Misaki." Tamaki asked.

"Hi." she replied.

"Feeling better?" Tamaki asked. Misaki nodded. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out over the weekend, it looks like you could use a break from the diner."

"Oh. Um... I have to work from nine to three, but other than that I'm free." She replied. _Because I lost my other job. _She added mentally.

"How about Saturday at four?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure, but I can't at my house, my mom has a... thing." Misaki explained. "We could meet up somewhere."

Tamaki looked at her quizzically. "Um, okay. Sushi? My treat."

"Sushi sounds great."

Tamaki smiled one of his brilliant host smiles. "Okay." He said, and then took his seat as Sensei came in. Misaki rolled her eyes in amusement at his charms.

After school, Misaki went to work, as usual. As much as she struggled, her life was pretty repetitive. Thursday passed in a blur, as did Friday. She had avoided any confrontations with her mom. As the last bell rang, she stretched and walked to the bus stop to go to work.

Before the Host Club opened, Kyoya asked to speak with Tamaki. He followed Kyoya out into the empty hallway. "What have you found?"

Kyoya shuffled through some papers. "Her mother stayed home. Her father was an average businessman, her family wasn't wealthy but wasn't struggling financially either. Overall, she had a normal life."

Tamaki exhaled in relief.

"However," Kyoya continued. Tamaki's expression became concerned. "One year ago, her father passed away. Her mother never got a job, however Misaki was hired only two weeks after her father's passing. It appears Misaki works to pay for everything, and has been doing so for a year. After their house was foreclosed, Misaki moved her mother and herself into a small one-room apartment."

Tamaki's eyes were wide. That's why Misaki worked so hard? "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Kyoya said. "A few days after Misaki's father passed, her mother used the rest of their money to buy alcohol, and something else that even I couldn't find out. My instinct says drugs."

Tamaki shook his head. "I have to help her." He whispered.

"Why?" Kyoya asked.

"You know why! You know everything! I like her, a lot."

Even Kyoya was baffled; Tamaki had been so blunt about it. "She's been alone for so long, she needs somebody. She needs help." Tamaki continued. "But right now, I have a club to open. I'll check in on her later."

_Who knew Tamaki would ever consider a simple commoner?_

After Misaki got home from work, she settled on the couch early. She was tired, not that it was surprising. She felt light and happy as well though. She didn't know why. She mentally racked different reasons in her change of mood. Her plans with Tamaki.

_What did I do? I can't be friends with anyone; I can't let anyone get too close. They'd find out what's happening, then leave and I can't get hurt or I may snap. _Misaki was too nice to cancel with Tamaki though. She knew he had been looking forward to it. _Just this once, _She decided before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Misaki shook her head at her limited wardrobe options. She sighed and decided on a black v-neck t-shirt with a white tank top underneath and red skinny jeans. Throughout her shift at the diner, she was counting down the minutes until it was over and she could meet Tamaki.

"You seem excited today." Kami teased.

Misaki let out a nervous giggle. "Do I?"

Kami smiled. "Yeah. Why, do you have plans?"

"Oh, I'm just in a good mood today." Misaki replied.

Kami stood in front of her for a minute. "Did that answer my question?"

Misaki smiled. "You tell me." She checked her watch, her excitement bubbling up again when she saw it was 3:00. _Calm down. _She told herself. _You're just hanging out with a friend. _"Well, my shifts over. See you on Monday, Kami!"

"Sure." Kami replied.

Misaki changed from her skating uniform to her usual clothes, and then went home to check on her mother before meeting Tamaki at the sushi restaurant.

As they ate, they talked about their interests. They had a lot in common. Except he was extremely rich and she was dirt poor. Around six, Misaki mentioned she needed to get home because 'she promised her mom she'd help clean up after her thing.'

"What was your mother doing today?"

"Oh, um, I'm not sure. I never got any details, but it was a... thing. She just needed me out of the house for a while." Misaki lied.

"I see..." Tamaki replied, then took her hand, planting a light kiss on her knuckles. "I enjoyed spending time with you today."

Misaki laughed nervously, a light blush creeping onto her face. "Always a charmer." She teased. "I'll see you later." She added, and then fled home.

_No, no, no, no. _Misaki thought, her head buried in a couch cushion. _I don't like him. He's just a friend. _Misaki repeated these words to herself desperately. _He'll find out. He'll leave. He'll break you, just like everyone else._

Misaki sat up and pulled out her homework, desperate for a distraction.

On Sunday, Misaki was shocked to see Tamaki at the diner during her shift. "Hi, Tamaki." She greeted. "What can I get you?"

"I was just wondering if you were free after your shift."

"Oh. I'm not; I promised my mom I'd help with dinner."

Tamaki's face fell. "Alright." he said. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, Tomorrow."

It had been a week since Misaki saw Tamaki at the diner, and she was getting anxious. Tamaki had followed her everywhere like a puppy. He'd been at school, at the diner, dragged her to the host club a few times, he had even offered to take her to the party Kaoru and Mitsukai had on Friday. She had let him, because matter how hard she tried, s_he could not say no to his puppy face._

Every night she would go home and scream at herself in her head. _He'll hurt you. He'll hurt you. He'll hurt you. You can't keep running away, so don't make problems. You can't trust anyone. You can't let anyone get too close._

Misaki knew she was just kidding herself; she was falling for Tamaki, hard and fast. _Dammit!_

The 'problem' continued to grow as Tamaki spent more time with her. Misaki couldn't handle this along with her mom, school and work. She had been slacking off just a little bit.

"Tamaki." Kyoya said two weeks after he started following Misaki. "We need to talk."

"Okay, mom. What's up?"

"I need you to stop and think about what you're doing. If you're going to be with Misaki, you know you can't leave her. She won't be able to take it along with everything else she's going through. You need to be committed to her, or stop before she gets too close to you. Does she even know you know?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki shook his head. "She doesn't. I don't know how to tell her."

"You need to tell her at some point. She'll feel lied to if you don't. Think about what you're doing Tamaki. It's a big commitment." Kyoya warned.

"At first it was more of a suicide watch, you know, making sure she was okay. But now that I've spent so much time with her, I'm positive I really do want to be with her."

Kyoya shook his head. "I don't know why you would choose her, a simple commoner."

"She's more than that, she's a fighter. A warrior. And I want to help her through her battle."

"Be careful, Tamaki." Kyoya said, then turned to go to class.

When Tamaki entered the classroom, he spotted Misaki at her usual seat, writing in her notebook.

"Hi, Tamaki." Misaki greeted with a bright smile. Tamaki had noted that recently when she smiled at him; it reached her eyes, unlike when he had first met her.

"Hello, Misaki. How are things?" Tamaki asked.

"Fine, school, work, the usual." she replied, shutting her notebook as Tamaki got closer.

_What does she write in there, anyway? _He wondered. He shrugged it off. She was probably just working on some assignments.

Tamaki chatted with Misaki until class started, but he was distracted by what Kyoya said. _You need to tell her at some point. She'll feel lied to if you don't._

A few days later, Tamaki approached Misaki in the halls before class. "Hey, Misaki, find me after school. I need to tell you something." He said.

Misaki shut her locker and looked up at Tamaki quizzically. "Okay."

Tamaki smiled and fled to class. Both he and Misaki were distracted that day; the teacher threw erasers at both of them to get their attention, to which they simply muttered "Gomen, Sensei."

At the end of the day, Tamaki and Misaki met up at the third music room, which was currently empty.

"So, what's this about, Tamaki?" Misaki asked, tilting her head slightly.

_God she's cute. _Tamaki thought. "Misaki, it's important, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." he took both of her hands. "I'll be blunt, and hope you forgive me."

He could feel both his heartbeat and Misaki's. He took in a shaky breath. "I know why you work so hard. I know about your mother, and your father."

"W-what about them?" She squeaked, trying to jerk her hands away, but Tamaki had them in an iron grip.

"I know that your father passed away a year ago. I know you work to pay the bills because your mom isn't _there_. I know where your one-room apartment is. I know your mom is an alcoholic, and possibly a drug addict."

"Oh my _God,_" Misaki breathed, and then tried again to jerk her hands away. "Tamaki, let go!"

"Wait, Misaki, I know you're trying-"

"Tamaki, let go!" She said again. "How did you know about this? How long have you known about this?"

"I asked Kyoya to find out what was up, I could tell something was wrong when you fainted from exhaustion, and I've known for a few weeks."

"Tamaki, _let go._"

Tamaki reluctantly released his grip.

She stared at him, electric blue eyes blazing. "Tamaki, I beg you not to tell anyone about me and my mom. I shouldn't have gotten so close to you, please leave me alone and don't tell anyone. I don't want your pity." She turned on her heels and stormed to the door.

"Misaki!"

She looked back at him with her intimidating electric blue gaze, but instead of anger, her gaze was pleading. "Please. Keep quiet."

Then she was gone.

Misaki had skipped work. Now she was curled up under a blanket on the couch. Her phone buzzed and her eyes flicked to the screen. It was the diner, probably wondering where she was. She let it ring.

The next morning she woke up and looked at the clock. It was 11:00 AM. She was three hours late for school. Burying herself further into the couch, she decided to try again tomorrow.

At five, she knew she should be at the diner. But she skipped school, may as well miss work too. She still hadn't moved from her perch on the couch.

The next day, Misaki went to school, even though she got there thirty minutes late.

All Tamaki could think of was how sad and tired she looked. Her hair was unkempt and she had dark circles under her eyes. She was a wreck.

He didn't see her after lunch, because she had ditched the rest of the day.

Her phone rang at five-thirty. The diner. She didn't pick up.

She tried writing in her notebook, but her vision was blurry and she couldn't remember what she had just scribbled down onto the lines. She could feel it. She was slowly losing herself. She forced herself to eat, though her cereal tasted like dirt forcing its way down her throat.

How could she feel so depressed about losing Tamaki? She had cut him off. He knew how troubled she was. She didn't want his pity.

By Sunday, Misaki had lost the will to do anything. She hadn't eaten since Friday. She slept all day. On Thursday, the diner had called and left a message saying if she didn't call or show up with an explanation, they'd have to let her go.

She was still lying on the couch when the diner called again. She let it go to voicemail.

"_I suppose you won't pick up your phone, so I'll have to tell you through a message. You haven't been in at all. I'm sorry Misaki, but we have to fire you. Pick up your last check any time."_

Misaki sighed. That was it. She wasn't sure what would happen, but she couldn't think straight anyway. She was delirious from hunger. She could sense her mom padding through the apartment from time to time, most likely to restock her bedside table.

Tamaki had stopped by a few times. He would wait for fifteen minutes outside their apartment, knocking and calling Misaki's name until he gave up and went home. _Good. _She thought.

The first thing to go was the electricity. It had shut off around four after three weeks, leaving the apartment in total darkness. She didn't know how she was still alive, but she didn't know she was unconsciously getting up to eat every once in a while.

A few hours after the power went out; her mom had come out of her room in a fit. She yelled at Misaki for not paying it, and when Misaki said she couldn't pay it, her mom lost it. She went into a kicking, hitting, screaming fit on Misaki. She let her mom beat her. Her senses had all been dulled, so she couldn't feel it much.

The next thing to go was the water. Another beating.

They ran out of food. Another beating.

After a month and a half, Misaki scribbled down one last thing in her notebook. She cautiously went outside, squinting at the harsh sunlight that attacked her after so long in the dark.

She made her way to Ouran academy and found Haruhi. She handed the notebook to the trustworthy host. "Tell Tamaki I want him to have this and I'm sorry." she explained.

"Are you okay? You look so pale..." Haruhi asked.

Misaki didn't even try to smile. "I'm fine. Just give that to him okay?"

Haruhi nodded. "I'm headed to the club right now."

Misaki nodded and left, going back to her apartment and ransacking it until she found it.

Her mom had been hiding her pills under the floorboards.

Haruhi burst through the club doors with a worried expression on her face. She was the second one to get there. Tamaki was the first. "Senpai, Misaki gave this to me and told me she wanted you to have it." She told Tamaki.

His face brightened up. "How is she?"

"Terrible." Haruhi answered, handing the book to Tamaki. "She was pale and had bags under her eyes, she didn't show any emotion. Her eyes were dull. She's incredibly thin. She's like a zombie."

Tamaki stared down at the notebook. "Did you read it?"

Haruhi shook her head. "It was meant for you."

Tamaki opened it and flipped through the pages. It was a diary. The entries were in neat handwriting, all dated. Most of it was stuff he already knew about her family. Recent ones were about him, since he had been following her. But then the entries were messy in scribbled handwriting, no longer logged with dates.

_Why am I so miserable? He just pities me. I should move on. But I can't._

_The diner fired me. Why don't I care?_

_The electricity turned off today. Mom freaked._

_The water this time. I have bruises everywhere._

_We ran out of food. My body hurts so much._

Tamaki's heart was thudding hard and fast. Something was wrong. He turned to the next page, her latest entry. The last one with a date. It was today's date.

_There are 7 billion people. This planet doesn't need me._

It clicked immediately in Tamaki's head.

Misaki took a full bottle of pills, swallowing them dry. She was sprawled on the living room floor. She waited.

"Goodbye, Tamaki." tears spilled through her eyes.

Tamaki was running through the city. He hurriedly called Kyoya's cell.

"Kyoya, I need your medical team at Misaki's apartment _right now!_"

"What's wrong?" Kyoya asked.

"She's going to kill herself. I'm on my way over there right now."

Tamaki hung up without waiting for a reply and pushed himself to run faster until he got to Misaki's. He banged on the door. "Misaki, open the door! Open the door!" He yelled. There was no reply. He tried the knob, but it was locked. He looked over at the window that was slightly ajar. _Perfect._

He broke through the window and looked around the apartment wildly. He spotted her on the floor, an empty pill bottle beside her. "Misaki!" he exclaimed, collapsing next to her. Her eyes fluttered.

"Tamaki?"

"Yes, Misaki, it's me." He replied, her head up in his lap. "You're going to be fine. I called someone, you'll be okay."

Her eyes fluttered again. "Why are you here?"

Tamaki brushed his fingers along her cheek. Black streaks stained them from where her eyeliner ran from her tears. "Misaki, it's not true. You're not useless. I need you."

Dimly, Misaki recalled the entry she left for Tamaki. _There are 7 billion people. This planet doesn't need me._

Soon, Tamaki heard the wailing sirens and an ambulance showed along with a police car. The paramedics asked him to move aside, to which he obeyed. Misaki snatched his wrist. She looked scared.

"Don't leave me!" She begged.

Tamaki gently pried her fingers off his wrist. "I'll never leave you. I promise I'll be waiting after they fix you up." He could hear her whimper as he stepped away. She was placed on a gurney and into the ambulance so they could take her to the hospital.

"She'll be fine. You got help in time." One of the paramedics told Tamaki. "She should be out of the hospital in a week or less, and you can feel free to visit her." Tamaki nodded.

The next day, Tamaki skipped school to see Misaki.

She looked awful. She was hooked up to so many machines; she still had bruises from when her mom beat her and she still looked like she wasn't eating enough. She looked up at him from her book, her bright blue eyes glassing over. "Why?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you call for help? Why did you save me? The doctor even told me you're covering my medical expenses."

"Misaki," Tamaki said, gently taking her hand. She seemed so fragile. "I did it because I love you."

Her eyes welled up. "I'm so sorry, Tamaki. I shouldn't have done that to you. I shouldn't have done that to myself. After I left you, I didn't have the will to live anymore."

"Shhh," Tamaki soothed. "It's okay. Everything's going to be fine."

"What about mom?"

"Well, after the doctors treated her, she was taken into custody for neglect and child abuse, and obtaining illegal drugs."

Misaki thought about it for a moment. "Good. She deserves it."

In that moment, both she and Tamaki knew she didn't have a drop of affection toward her mother after what had happened.

"What about me?" Misaki sounded worried.

"With Kyoya's help, I was able to make sure you weren't put in a foster home or anything like that. There shouldn't be any legal hassle, since it was a suicide attempt and not a murder attempt. You're on antidepressants. You'll be staying with me." Tamaki explained.

"Don't you think that's a little inappropriate?" Misaki asked. "Me moving in with you during our second year in high school?"

Tamaki laughed. "Don't worry; you'll get your own room. I live in a mansion, if you don't recall."

Misaki smiled. "Thank you, Tamaki. For everything."

It had been two months after Misaki got out of the hospital. She was making a remarkable recovery, though she still suffered from anxiety and Insomnia. Anxiety was a given, though her doctor couldn't figure out what the insomnia was caused from. They assumed it was from her long streak of not getting enough sleep. Her insomnia didn't cause many problems, since she took her pills at night and they made her sleepy.

Right now it was Saturday. Tamaki and Misaki were enjoying a walk through the garden. Misaki swung their entwined hands back and forth as they made their way down the path. A light chuckle escaped Tamaki's throat.

"What?" Misaki asked, looking back at him.

"You're so much better now, happy and energetic. Your therapist says you should be off your antidepressants soon, even though you'll probably have to get sleeping pills after you're off those."

"Honestly, Tamaki. You're too good to me. You've paid for my medical expenses, been a source of support, paid for therapy, you look out for me and make sure I always take my pills. Why?"

"I told you." Tamaki said. "I did it because I love you." He pulled her hand back and she was dragged backwards into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she stood on her toes. She broke away and rested her forehead against his. "I love you." She said. He responded with another kiss.


End file.
